


buff frog x ludo (au)

by devil



Category: Star vs. The Forces Of Evil
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-13
Updated: 2017-03-12
Packaged: 2018-10-04 00:03:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 415
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10262102
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/devil/pseuds/devil
Summary: An AU where Buff Frog does not leave Ludo behind once he finds him.( I haven't thought of a name for it yet )





	

**Author's Note:**

> something i felt i had to get out for if i start writing things based on this au. i haven't decided if i'll just do a bunch of random fics for it every so often, or i'll go in order what happens in this au i've made.

“So what do you say, are we getting the old band back together or what?” Ludo extends a hand out to him, smiling expectantly as if he didn’t just order a wild animal to eat him. Without hesitation Buff Frog punches the little monster, easily sending him flying. A shiver crawls up Buff Frog’s spine. Years and years of loyalty to Ludo scream at him. But Ludo wasn’t the same man he was before, he could tell there was something deeply wrong with him. He couldn’t get caught up in whatever trouble he was in, he had to get home to his tadpoles. 

Swallowing, he hurries over to Ludo, flipping him over so he could breath. "I’m sorry. I think you have lost your mind.“

He reaches for the wand. It was not good for him to have in his possession. It was best for him to be getting it to Star Butterfly. Surely she would know what to do with it.  
Before his hand even gets near it a web shoots out, seizing the wand. A screeching sound follows. Buff Frog gasps, snapping towards the direction of the sound. Ludo’s new minions were charging right toward him. It was time to go. Now.

He hurries to grab Meat Fork, taking a split second to glance back. Ludo was laying there, groaning. The man was a jerk. But he helped Buff Frog when he needed it. He gave him babies. Sighing, he charges right at the bird and spider, knocking them down. Quickly he grabs Ludo and leaps on structures to climb out from the underground. The bird screeches, trying to pull him back down, but Buff Frog kicks it down.

Panting, he puts Meat Fork down. The other monster starts to come too, looking around. 

"Did we really make it out?”

“Da.” Buff Frog confirms.

“And you brought…him?” Meat Fork points at Ludo, still unconscious under Buff Frog’s arm.

“We have… history.”

“Weird. But hey, it’s your life on the line man.” He says, standing and brushing himself off. "Hey, thanks for everything, man. No offence, but I hope we never see each other again.“

Buff Frog nods, turning to walk off in the opposite direction. He looks under his arm at his former boss. He’s saved him countless times before, and he never seemed to be grateful. He gets the feeling that this is going to be another one of those times. He could only wonder if he’s made the right decision.


End file.
